Meu
by MViana
Summary: Aquele não era o "meu" Ken. Era tipo um cara estranho e novo, esse tal de "Kentin". Não que isso me incomodasse, nunca incomodou. Só acho um pouco infantil uma pessoa querer se auto-afirmar o tempo inteiro.


**_Amor Doce e suas personagens pertencem a ChiniMiko, a Beemoov e seus desenvolvedores. Apenas peguei emprestado._**  
><strong><em>Porém, essa é minha história, minhas palavras. <em>**  
><strong><em>Quer copiar?<em>**  
><strong><em>Peça. Eu não mordo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lembre-se que plágio é C-R-I-M-E.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Meu<strong>

Cheguei e dei de cara com um garoto beijando a Ambre. Tive náuseas só de pensar que alguém foi capaz de beijá-la e mais enjôo ainda quando descobri que o cara novo era o meu melhor amigo totalmente reformulado. Por mais engraçado que fosse vê-lo daquela forma, sem os óculos, as roupas largas, os bracinhos miúdos, completamente... lindo – sim, lindo – ainda me causava fortes dores no estômago pensar que ele só fez aquilo por vingança.

Eu sei que isso pode parecer irracional, eu tendo reviravoltas no meu estômago só de pensar que meu melhor amigo beijou a Ambre, afinal, eu nunca o vi correndo atrás de outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Na verdade ele parecia ter se esquecido de mim, não esquecido como pessoa, ele sempre se lembrava o quão eu era gentil com ele e das vezes em que o protegi e dividi vários pacotes e biscoito, mas de certa forma aquele sentimento de seguir-me havia sumido e ele apenas se importava com as vinganças que devia praticar pra provar ao pai que era um homem de verdade. Não que isso me incomodasse, nunca incomodou. Só acho um pouco infantil uma pessoa querer se auto-afirmar o tempo inteiro.

* * *

><p>Pensei em 5000 coisas pra dizer ao chegar, parei na frente do espelho apenas testando.<p>

– Oi. – Eu disse pra mim mesmo.

– Olá, como vai? – Sorri

– Nossa, como senti sua falta! – Peguei-me apoiando na parede, isso sim era idiota.

No dia em que eu voltei não consegui pensar em uma só palavra pra dizer a ela, então o destino foi ao meu total favor e me deixou encontrar Ambre primeiro e armar minha própria cena. Conhecendo Celinni como eu conhecia, ela com toda certeza do planeta seria curiosa o suficiente pra tentar descobrir quem eu era.

BINGO!

Ela estava lá, era a mesma e não havia mudado absolutamente nada, sempre meiga, gentil e... curiosa.

Demorou um pouco pra me reconhecer, mas lembro-me do sonoro "Ken!" saído de sua voz doce e de seu rosto surpreso mesclado a uma felicidade radiante. Rosto no qual eu não podia fraquejar, não podia mesmo deixar que aquele sentimento tomasse conta de mim, por anos eu deixei e agora eu era um homem. Não decepcionaria meu pai nunca mais, primeiro a vingança, depois o que me desse na telha.

* * *

><p>– Pare de mentir, isso não é da sua conta, é minha carreira! – Castiel gritava comigo no fundo do corredor.<p>

– Me escuta Castiel, eu não estou mentindo! – Gritei com toda a minha força. – Você é meu amigo eu só queria ajuda, eu... Eu... Idiota!

Não sei como eu tive forças pra sair correndo daquele corredor, apenas escutei um barulho forte de alguém esmurrando a parede e soltei um grande "foda-se" interno. Se Castiel queria ficar bravo, que ficasse. Não me importava mais porcaria nenhuma, que ele se estrepasse só, que a Debrah o carregasse ao inferno.

Encostei parede do corredor sentindo o frio tocar minhas costas e estremeci. Não me importava e aquela altura já não deveria ter ninguém na escola e eu ficaria em paz, poderia chorar totalmente em paz. Deixei as lágrimas rolarem em silêncio, afinal, ninguém precisava saber e eu estava sozinha, ninguém acreditava em mim. Escorreguei o corpo pela parede, sentada e enrolei os braços nos joelhos, sentia um frio que consumia os ossos apesar e estar um clima bem quente.

– Celinni? – Ouvi passos aproximarem-se apressados. – Céus... Celinni, levante!

A primeira coisa que senti foi o calor das suas mãos me erguendo olhei seu rosto, seus olhos - os únicos olhos que sempre me acompanharam daquela forma durante a vida inteira - e praticamente me joguei em seus braços e ele me recebeu com um abraço forte e apertado, totalmente em silêncio. Por sabe-se lá quanto tempo a única coisa que eu podia ouvir eram meus soluços e o coração dele bater acelerado.

* * *

><p>Cheguei a casa, me joguei na cama e fechei os olhos procurando cessar o cansaço do dia. Não tinha sido fácil, afinal todo aquele burburinho na escola sobre a aluna "famosa", – da qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar – o balde de água que Celinni jogara nela e as fofocas que eu era obrigado a ouvir de Íris e Violette simplesmente me cansavam. Ouvi apenas o toque do telefone e minha mãe abrindo a porta do quarto ainda com o telefone na mão. Abri um dos olhos e ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, pronto para repreendê-la por entrar sem bater, mas ela tinha um ar preocupado.<p>

– Ken, querido... – Só Deus sabe o quanto eu odeio quando ela me chama assim. – Você sabe onde Celinni está, meu amor?

– Eu n... Merda! – Estava pronto pra responder, mas um estalo tinha vindo a minha mente, aquele barulho no corredor quando estávamos na saída, só podia ser.

Levantei de uma vez praticamente atravessando o caminho da minha mãe que ainda mantinha o telefone na mão. Ouvi um grito de longe, no corredor:

– Filho, a Cel...

– Manda a mãe dela ficar tranqüila! – Dei um grito e sai correndo, acho que minha mãe entendeu.

Mesmo correndo, o caminho de casa até a escola nunca pareceu tão longo, mas cheguei, enfim cheguei. Os portões ainda estavam abertos, o que queria dizer que ainda havia atividades nos clubes e que não havia jeito de deixar alguém trancado lá dentro.

Entrei o mais rápido que pude, olhei de sala em sala procurando-a. Senti meu coração parar e em seguida acelerar de uma vez. Ela estava espremida entre dois armários agarrada as próprias pernas. Ergui Celinni pelos ombros e vi seus olhos completamente inchados me mirarem e seus braços me envolverem de uma vez. Não pude resistir, não ali, não com ela daquela forma, abracei-a forte e mais apertado o quanto pude. Me sentia estúpido por ter duvidado dela, justamente dela que tantas vezes me ajudou e sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu era um completo idiota.

Quando ela se acalmou senti o vento bater e deixar eu perceber o pequeno frio que se alojava onde ela deixou minha camisa úmida. Ela olhava pra baixo e estava um pouco corada, a vi abraçar os próprios braços e pude ver os pelos eriçados pelo arrepio que ela sentia, joguei minha camisa branca por cima de seus ombros e encostei a mão de leve em seu queixo, fazendo-a levantar seu olhar para mim, mesmo daquela forma, com aquele olhar quebrado, ela era tão linda.

– Celinni, o que está fazendo aqui? – Tentei parecer o mais doce possível. – Sua mãe ligou lá em casa, ela está preocupada...

– Você veio... Me buscar? – Ela afastou minha mão e segurou minha camisa em volta de si enfiando os braços nas mangas. – Eu não quero que me vejam assim, eu...

– Olha... Eu... Olha 'tá tudo bem, ok? – Eu me abaixei encarando ela por baixo. – Celi, a gente dá uma volta, você me conta o que aconteceu e depois te levo pra casa. Certo?

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu me acompanhar para fora do colégio. Liguei para casa e pedi pra avisar a mãe de Celinni que ela estava comigo. Andamos lado a lado em um silencio mortal por alguns minutos.

– Não vai me contar o que houve? – Indaguei.

– Foi Ambre, não eu... – Ela suspirou tentando engolir o choro.

Então ouvi toda a história desde a historinha da Debrah com Castiel e Nathaniel até ao balde d'água jogado por Ambre e a briga com Castiel – e fiquei sabendo a origem do barulho, um soco. – Sentia meu sangue ferver. Já não gostava daquele ruivo metido a bad boy por natureza, mas depois daquilo eu queria socá-lo, não melhor: eu queria lhe arrancar os olhos e colocar num vidrinho na minha estante.

* * *

><p>Ken me levou ao parque e depois contei a ele sobre o ocorrido, pude vê-lo cerrar os punhos e as veias das mãos saltarem. Aquilo me animou um pouco, na verdade, me deu vontade de rir, pois o "meu" Ken nunca tinha feito aquilo na vida. Pela primeira vez naquele dia consegui sorrir.<p>

– Vou lhe ensinar umas coisas que aprendi na academia... – Ele olhou pra mim e mostrou confusão a me ver sorrir.

– Acho que... Eu tenho que ir pra casa.

– Sim... Então, vou te deixar lá.

Chegamos ao meu prédio, não sabia bem o que fazer. Se fosse meu melhor amigo Ken ele apenas me daria um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, diria coisas apaixonadas sem sentindo algum e me deixaria na porta de casa. Mas aquele não era mais aquele Ken, era Kentin: Uma pessoa com a qual eu não sabia lidar. Estava pronta para acenar e entrar, mas duas figuras – bem conhecidas. – apareceram no saguão.

– Celinni! – Minha mãe me abraçou. – Minha filha não nos assuste assim!

– Um mês de castigo, mocinha! - Meu pai afagou minha cabeça, nada ameaçador.

– Mas... Mas... M-Mãe... – Eu estava sendo sufocada por um típico abraço de mãe.

– Senhora, eu posso explicar! – Kentin surgiu como um elemento alheio a cena. –Olhe, a culpa é minha Celinni ficou me ajudando no clube de jardinagem e...

– Sua mãe nos avisou Kentin, mas essa cabecinha oca poderia ter ligado. – Minha mãe sorriu para ele. - Ficamos tão preocupados! Mas quando soubemos que estava com você, bom, sabíamos que ela estava voltando e estávamos de saída.

– Saída? – Olhei confusa para minha mãe. – Que espécies de pais são vocês?

– Da espécie que vão ao teatro. – Meu pai riu balançando ingressos. – Bom, boa noite minha estrelinha.

Meus pais me beijaram na testa, acenaram para Kentin – nessa hora juro ver minha mãe me mandando uma piscadela - e saíram, os vi sumir em direção a garagem do prédio.

– Então... Ken... tin. – Olhei as pontas dos pés, provavelmente ele havia se irritado com a separação de sílabas acidental. – Já que você me trouxe até aqui, quer entrar? Faço algo pra gente comer!

– Biscoitos? – Ele riu me lembrando o velho Ken, aquilo de certa forma me deixou confortável.

– Aprendi com minha tia a fazer uns cookies integrais ótimos! – Eu o empurrei, como nos velhos tempos.

– Não vou arriscar, acho melhor pedirmos uma pizza! – Ele sacudiu o celular no alto.

– Muito engraçado! – Revirei os olhos. – Mas creio ser uma boa idéia, você paga!

* * *

><p>Senti-me o velho Ken enquanto subíamos para o apartamento dela entre tapas, risos e empurrões, como nos velhos tempos. Parecia até que os ocorridos dos dias atrás não haviam passado de um sonho maluco. Tudo aquilo me era completamente nostálgico, tão nostálgico que pude sentir aquela pequena chama de um sentimento gostoso me invadir de novo. Afinal, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu sempre amei cada parte daquele ser que a Celinni era, desde os pés até o último fio de cabelo.<p>

Entramos no apartamento e ela me disse pra procurar o número de alguma pizzaria enquanto ela entrava para tomar um banho, procurei um número na agenda, disquei e pedi duas pizzas – eu comeria uma fácil. – era apenas esperar chegar, mas aquele tédio me matava. Bati na porta do banheiro perguntando se eu podia usar o computador, ela deu um grito dizendo que estava no quarto dela, primeira porta a esquerda.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei o notebook sobre a cômoda, me aproximei indo pegá-lo, mas meus movimentos falharam ao constatar o objeto ao lado: Um urso de pelúcia com camiseta de coração.

Meu coração disparou e eu peguei o ursinho nas mãos, então, ela o guardava. Eu jurava que ela iria enfiar no fundo do armário ou jogar fora, mas ele estava ali e estava exatamente como no dia em que eu entreguei pra ela.

– Kent... – Ela ia gritar, mas quando me viu em seu quarto com o urso nas mãos sua voz morreu.

* * *

><p>Eu sai do banheiro vestida no meu pior traje de casa, camiseta e shorts, estava pronta pra gritar pro Kentin algo sobre ele ter se lembrado de pedir coca-cola enquanto eu secava o cabelo no banheiro. Terminei e como ele não me ouvia saí do banheiro e fui buscar um chinelo no quarto, parei na porta tentando processar, com calma, a cena:<p>

No meu quarto;

Cara de pastel;

Kentin;

Com o urso que ele me deu nas mãos.

Senti meu rosto queimar e variar entre todos os tons hexadecimais de vermelho possíveis. Por instinto dei dois passos de "ré" e o vi agarrar um dos meus pulsos ainda segurando o ursinho na outra mão.

– Vo-você... Guardou? – Vi que ele talvez estivesse tão vermelho quanto eu.

–Bom... – Eu tentei pentear o cabelo com a mão livre. – Ele é fofo, acho lindo e foi você quem deu, gosto muito dele. – Senti que eu estava atropelando as palavras, será que ele estava entendendo? – O fato é que eu gosto muito desse ursinho, ele tem sido minha companhia e meu ouvinte e...

Kentin apenas me puxou pelo pulso e eu colei nele por causa do solavanco. O olhar dele era tão sério, hipnotizante, sedutor. Não sei como eu não tinha reparado naqueles olhos verdes antes – ah sim, os óculos. – ele largou o ursinho no chão e me segurou pelos ombros me empurrando devagar até a parede.

* * *

><p>Não me perguntem que tipo de bicho me mordeu, mas depois que eu vi que alguma parte dela ainda se importava, ou melhor: se importou o tempo inteiro. Eu fui apoderado por aquela vontade súbita de encostá-la na parede e fazê-la olhar pra mim. Os olhos estavam assustados e ela mantinha os lábios entreabertos a procura de ar – eu podia ver seu peito subir e descer. – as bochechas estavam levemente coradas e mesmo assim ela continuava parada, sem sombra de qualquer resistência. Cheguei mais perto e senti o calor do seu corpo, retirei as mãos de seus ombros e fiz uma delas escorregar para seu pescoço e enlaçar os cabelos de sua nuca, ela estremeceu e olhou para baixo. Um sinal positivo, talvez. Foi divertido ver aquele tipo de reação, talvez aquele fosse meu sim, a minha porta de acesso.<p>

Permiti-me então chegar mais perto, puxando de lado seus cabelos, tracei o caminho entre sua clavícula e orelhas com leves beijos e mordidas enquanto minha mão livre caminhava em seu braço, deixando-me sentir o quanto ela estava arrepiada e o resto de seu corpo. Outra vez: sinal positivo.

Mordi-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e me afastei devagar tomando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos buscando qualquer sinal de que fosse para continuar, a única coisa que vi foi uma Celinni rubra e ainda com a respiração descompassada. Beijei-lhe uma bochecha, depois a outra e então experimentei as pequenas, trêmulas e geladas mãos dela agarrarem meu pescoço e me trazer pra perto.

* * *

><p>Eu não sei se fui possuída pelo espírito da Ambre, mas agarrei Kentin pelo pescoço por instinto. Faltavam centímetros, melhor, milímetros para que nos beijássemos. Eu senti nossas respirações mesclarem - a minha bem mais acelerada que a dele. – e aqueles olhos verdes me mirarem com uma convicção que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Ken simplesmente encostou seus lábios nos meus com uma leveza tamanha que eu parecia que ia voar.<p>

Começamos um pouco desajeitados, mas havia alguma simetria ali e tenho certeza de que depois de um tempo qualquer um que visse poderia jurar que já nos beijávamos todos os dias. Ele mordiscou meus lábios, alternou entre minha boca, meu pescoço e orelhas, fazendo-me suspirar. Não foi como quando eu o vi beijando Ambre, um beijo apenas, era intenso, gostoso, era algo que eu nunca havia sentindo com ninguém.

Todo aquele dia havia sumido. Castiel, Debrah... Pouco importava qualquer coisa, naquele momento eu só queria meu Kentin. Sim, aquele não era o meu Ken, era **meu**Kentin.

* * *

><p>Há quantos anos eu sonhava com aquilo? Desde o primário?<p>

Estava acontecendo e era muito melhor do que eu poderia sonhar, minha, totalmente minha. Minha Celinni. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas apenas nos separamos quando ouvimos o interfone tocar, lhe lancei um olhar frustrado. Soltei-a da parede e ela foi atender.

– A pizza. – Ela voltou enrolando o cabelo no dedo.

– Eu vou buscar. – Assenti.

– Ok... – Ela abriu caminho.

Eu ri. Ela estava constrangida, mas não havia razão para isso. Puxei-a até a porta do apartamento e lhe dei um selinho que me foi devolvido.

– Já volto, senhorita. – Reverenciei.

– Idiota! – Ela me deu um tapinha e eu coloquei a mão em cima fingindo dor. - Isso é uma vingança? Como Ambre?

– Isso vai custar caro... – Me aproximei dela dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Ken... Kentin... – Ela corou de novo. – Meus pais vão chegar e pizza... eu... eu...

– Tudo bem, estou indo buscar, liga o videogame. – Acenei enquanto ela fechava, de forma divertida a porta na minha cara.

Não resisti antes de fazer uma última gracinha:

– Ah! Celi! – Eu enfiei a cabeça pra dentro vendo sua cara de indignada. - Só pra constar: isso não é uma vingança, eu sempre te amei.

– Então, agora você é somente _**meu**_. - Ela piscou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Bom, minha primeira one-shot de AD._**  
><strong><em>Utilizei o Kentin, pois ele é muito meu!(sim, M-E-U!) -q<em>**  
><strong><em>E utilizei a Celinni pq é minha docete, óbvio.<em>**  
><strong><em>Enfim, essa fanfic foi feita para o concurso escrito da página "Cantinho Amor de Docete" que pedia uma One-shot descrevendo o primeiro beijo entre o paquera e a docete.<em>**  
><strong><em>Enfim, acabei descrevendo bem mais que o beijo, mas foda-se, não sei escrever sem ocorridos e detalhes. <em>**  
><strong><em>O importante é: foi a Fanfic vencedora *Fuck Yeah*<em>**  
><strong><em>Huehuehuehueuhe...<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero que gostem!<em>**  
><strong><strong>


End file.
